


Distraction

by RaineSage



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I mean I tried but, I'm Bad At Titles, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Why Did I Write This?, ahri is a brat, i wrote this at 2 am, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineSage/pseuds/RaineSage
Summary: Akali tried to distract Kai'sa with something fun. But she doesn't really mind it when things move in a different direction as long as she achieves her goal.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted an unfinished draft and left it here for a few days before realizing what I've done. I took it down and wallowed in my shame for nearly a month and here I am again. I'll most likely go over it later to edit it properly. I just need to put it out here so I can focus on writing the other things I have planned.

Akali’s room was lit badly. The curtains were down, blocking most of the sunlight from coming inside. There was a lonesome lamp lit, situated at one corner of the room, on the wall in the opposite direction from her desk and gaming set up. The room was much quieter than it would normally be when its owner was present in it, at least. Despite being alone, she would often be heard yelling through her headset at those playing with her or against her. Hours would pass, late-night sessions could easily carry on well into the next day.

“Rogue, you’re going to ruin your eyesight,” Evelynn had told her once while lounging on the bed watching her play one of her games.

While her gaming sessions were an activity not shared by her bandmates, she wasn’t really playing by herself. She would easily be heard yelling instructions and insults at both her teammates and the opposite team during any of the matches they play. When it comes to gaming sessions with her friends, it was never a quiet, nor a peaceful feat.

Other times, she would be up in her room with one of her bandmates, sometimes two if they all happened to be around at the same time. They would be occupying the bed. When it comes to sex, she was the type to go after what she wants, hands and tongue getting to work almost immediately. She rarely wasted time when she was giving any of her girlfriends any extra attention. During those times, though, it wasn’t her making the noise. Not the majority of it, at least, and maybe not from the start.

Today, she was up to trying something different. Switching things around is always fun, and she was in the mood for something that would spice things up. She found the person in question rather easily and made her request. Her suggestion was a little sudden, but it wasn’t all that unusual. The rest of the group really did know her that well, huh? It made it easier to propose her plan, it made things somewhat less awkward and she is relieved that it’s mostly smooth sailing given who she has her attention on. Honestly, the idea just popped into her head not five minutes ago and she wasted no time carrying it out.

She has everything ready, the only thing missing was a willing candidate and she found just the person to join her for a little bit of fun. Luckily, her request was met with no resistance and the two of them headed upstairs to her room not long after that. She closed the door behind them and gestured with her hands towards the already prepared place. She needed bigger space for the two of them to have enough room and be comfortable. It took a little rearranging of furniture, but the bed was theirs to use with ease.

They settled on the soft mattress, sitting side by side while she got everything ready for their usage.

“Here, this is for you,” She thrust the black object into the other woman’s hands.

“But, Kali, I haven’t really done this before.” The dancer almost stammered, eying the object in her hands. Looking at it with doubt.

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it.” The rapper replied, her hands were still busy with fixing everything in place.

“Besides,” She added, giving it one last look and making sure that there are no loose parts in sight. They don’t want to be in the middle of their fun with a loose end becoming undone and simply ruining their fun at its peak.

“You’re a fast learner.” An almost smug grin was threatening to eat up her entire face. She was enjoying the somewhat bewildered expression on Kai’sa’a face.

“I’ll give you the instructions,” Inexperience is not to be taken lightly. In her experience, sometimes it can lead to some undesired results, but she doubted this will be the case here. If anything, Kai’sa wasn’t one prone to making many mistakes, even if they start slowly and tentatively, she is confident that the dancer will pick up the pace on her own and add her own spin to it.

“You’ll just have to use your fingers in the right place and the rest will be easy.”

“All of them?”

“All of them.”

With everything secured and stacked properly, Akali decided that it was time for them to start. They will start slow, not her usual pace but she understands that she can’t rush Kai’sa into this. For now, she will take it slow and easy, give enough instructions and make sure everything is being done right before she switches to a faster pace. Even if the start is somewhat rocky and uncertain, she is confident that it will be a rewarding experience not long after they start.

“Ready?” She looked into Kai’sa’s violet orbs, seeking visual confirmation before she starts. She will be taking the lead for now. Demonstrating what should be done is much easier (and more enjoyable) than trying to explain it with mere words.

Kai’sa nodded. Her fingers tightening around the shiny black object that fit snugly between her fingers.

Almost immediately, the dancer felt Akali sitting behind her. The rogue’s chest was pushing against her back, her shorter legs wrapped around her waist, Akali’s hands were on her hands, moving her fingers around, placing each digit right where it’s supposed to be.

“Don’t let its size intimidate you,” Akali’s voice was low and hushed, coming near a whisper next to her ear, sending an immediate shiver down her spine.

“You just gotta hold it like this,” Akali’s fingers were on hers, guiding them around the cylinder-like shape, moving them lower until they were barely grasping at the end of it.

“This is all there is to it,” She continued.

“You just have to keep your hold on it.” Her hands moved upwards, mostly focusing on the dancer’s lithe index fingers.

“All you really need is two fingers from each hand,” She moved Kai’sa’s thumbs and index fingers around, placing them on the surface and away from the rest of her hands.

“And that’s it.” She was still leaning in close, her head peeking from the dancer’s shoulder down at their intertwined hands.

“Tell me, Bokkie, how does it feel now that you’re holding it like this?” She asked, still looking over Kai’sa’s shoulder down at the object in question.

“It—It feels just fine. But are you sure I can…?”

“Don’t worry,” She interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. 

“You’ll do just fine. Besides, if anything goes wrong, we can stop and backtrack.” She doubted it will come down to this. She has planned for this since they had agreed to do it. They never really discussed it at length before, she only mentioned it one day and Kai’sa wasn’t really opposed to it. She was more curious than anything else, and Akali have taken it as her cue to help her bandmate discover something new.

She was careful with her selection, going for something easy considering her girlfriend’s lack of experience. Even if something comes up, she can fix it with little instruction, and it will work out just fine. She knows it will be okay.

“Ready to start?” Her chin resting on Kai’sa’s shoulder, arms and legs wrapped all around her still. She saw the raven head nod.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I’m… I’m ready.”

Akali could tell that Kai’sa was still in self-doubt about this. It was a habit, she and the other K/DA members know full well that _their_ Bokkie tended to overthink all sorts of matters and ending up blowing things way out of proportion sometimes. It was adorable at first; seeing her fret and panic about the smallest things that didn’t really require any of that. Luckily, the older two knew when to stop it and they always interfered in time. They had different ways of doing it as Akali noticed; each one had her distinct way of guiding Kai’sa away from a near panicked state. and surprisingly, they both worked out just fine.

Ahri had a soothing presence. Out of the three of them, she was the one who knows how to offer comfort. She can easily divert Kai’sa’s attention away from the matter at hand with her calming voice and light touches. It was what worked best for their dancer. Physical closeness had always had a calming effect on her and Ahri never held back.

“There is nothing wrong with the choreography,” Their leader would reassure, using not only her arms but also her fluffy tails to engulf their dancer in a warm cuddle.

“You’re exhausted from being at the studio all day and night long, is all.” She would continue, a hand caressing Kai’sa’s cheek.

“Leave it be, for now, okay?” She would add after kissing her.

It wasn’t as if anyone could just leave the _gumiho_ ’s hold--- Not that they’d really want to, anyway. Honestly, these fluffy cuddles seemed to help drastically with calming down their worrywart bandmate and making her relax for a while.

Evelynn had _different_ ways when it came to distractions and taking Kai’sa’s attention away from anything that causes her to be perturbed and on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. Really, most of those were a result of exhaustion and her simply overworking herself to the point where she sees faults where there aren’t any.

“Come here, kitten, I know just the right thing to make you feel better.” The glint in Evelynns’ eyes was a telltale sign of what kind of activity she has in mind. The siren didn’t really hide it, on the contrary, she would flaunt it. Her bluntness would cause a blush to appear almost instantly on Kai’sa’s face. She doesn’t reject the offer, never did.

Evelynn would take her upstairs to her room. Given the sounds coming from behind the closed door when any of the remaining two happen to be upstairs was a clear indication of what Evelynn’s distraction methods were like. Leave it to the group’s Diva to, literally, fuck you into distraction and exhaustion. In that exact order.

“What if I can’t do it at all?” Kai’sa’s voice brought Akali out of her thoughts. Speaking of which, here she was overthinking things again. Ironically, Akali suggested they do this as a form of distraction. A _fun_ distraction that can consume several hours and leave a person exhilarated and satisfied for a good while afterward.

“Listen, no one _can’t_ do this, okay? Trust me on it,” Maybe it was their close proximity, or Kai’sa’s light perfume, or a combination of both that was beginning to distract the rapper. She was starting to get bemused. Being so close made it difficult for her to focus on what she initially planned to do. Her lips traced light kisses from the dancer’s shoulder up to her neck.

“At worst,” She paused to speak, her lips lingering on the soft flesh, noticing that Kai’sa has tipped her head to the other side, giving her more room to kiss.

“People discover that they don’t really enjoy this kind of thing,” She continued kissing her way up Kaisa’s neck, all the way up to her jawline, and carrying on covering it with light kisses that were quickly turning into something hungrier.

“Do you—” Kai’sa’s breathing was getting heavier, Akali’s heated kisses were making words difficult to grasp. “Do you think--- I’ll dislike it?”

“No.” Akali’s reply was perhaps too quick, but from her experience, she knows she’s not wrong. “I mean,” It was better to elaborate, help make sense of it, in a way.

“There is something for everyone. Those who don’t like it, just haven’t found what fits them. Instead of looking further in, they just give up.” By now Kai’sa’s head was leaning back on her shoulder, more flesh calling for her attention. She felt hunger surging from within her, the sight of the pale neck was inviting her, _begging_ her to give it the attention it so needed. Akali wasn’t one to turn such an invitation down; she sure as hell wasn’t going to start doing that now. Her lips, tongue, and teeth set to work immediately. They didn’t have any photoshoots in the upcoming days, she can leave as many marks on the dancer’s neck as she pleases without being told off by Ahri.

‘ _like she’s any better’_ she mused while she left a trail of love bites on the inviting neck, the moans and grunts she was receiving in return only encouraging her to carry on her ministrations.

Deciding that this is better than what Akali had originally planned, Kai’sa soon abandoned what’s in her hands and turned around to face the shorter girl. The rapper only smirked before shifting them to the center of the bed, pushing Kai’sa down on the soft pillows. Her lips locked on the dancer’s while her hands focused on getting her shirt out of the way.

Akali didn’t break their contact, her lips moved from the dancer’s lips only to settle on her neck. Not the side that she marked earlier, but the other unblemished one. Almost immediately, she started licking and sucking on the soft skin, leaving it red in her wake. Her teeth dug into the soft flesh, not deep enough to break the skin, but making sure to mark her presence.

While Akali’s lips were busy with Kai’sa’s neck, her hands were busy roaming around the dancer’s torso. She nearly grunted in frustration as her advances were interrupted by Kai’sa’s bra. She didn’t waste any time, her fingers quickly worked on removing the offending garment and tossed it away.

Her lips moved lower, now that she was satisfied with the marks adorning Kai’sa’s neck, her handiwork in clear display for anyone who would look at her. Not interrupting their contact, her lips simply ventured downwards. She left a trail of light kisses from Kai’sa’s collarbone down to her chest. Her tongue moved around one breast, teasing one nipple, relishing in the sounds coming from the woman underneath her. She teased for a little bit longer, letting her tongue dance around it and leave a wet trail. Deciding to up the game for now, one of her hands went for the other breast. As her hand started kneading and playing with that breast, her lips closed around the other and she let her tongue do a more thorough job now that she wasn’t teasing anymore.

She could well feel Kai’sa squirming underneath her. She was gasping, a particular tug made her moan louder and Akali had to stop herself from chuckling in satisfaction. She let hands roam lower, resting them at the dancer’s waist, just above the waistline of her black leggings.

She was now kissing her stomach, having moved lower and focused her attention on a different location. She slipped her fingers inside of the garment, letting them linger there while she continued to leave a number of kisses on the taut abdomen. She didn’t do anything beyond that, her fingers were still threatening to pull down the legging but never making the effort, while her kisses lingered just above the hem.

“Kali…” Kai’sa’s voice was heavy with desire, Akali was surprised she could speak at all.

“Hmm?” She didn’t stop what she was doing, she was now running her tongue over the spot she just kissed before planting another kiss.

“What do you want, Bokkie?” She didn’t make any effort to indicate that she will go any further. She liked how impatient Kai’sa was getting, from the sounds she was making, to her squirming legs. Akali was certain that if she were to remove the leggings, Kai’sa would be soaking wet. She will give her what she wants, but she will make her work for it first.

She sat up, looking down at the flushed face of her lover. She licked her lips and made as to move away, but Kai’sa’s legs were around her, wrapping around her waist and pulling her back down.

“What is it?” Her arms were each on one side of the dancer, their faces inches apart from one another.

“Fuck me,”

She didn’t need to be asked twice. She leaned down and kissed her. Their bodies were pressed together heatedly against the soft bed, both breathing heavily as their lips pressed together. Akali’s tongue pressed between parted lips, allowing her tongue to slip inside.

She pulled back slightly, barely breaking their skin contact before kissing her way down Kai’sa’s body once again. This time, her movement was more rushed, moving down her body at a faster rate as her hands pulled down her lower clothes, leaving her lover naked as she kissed her way down the dancer’s stomach.

She moved further down, her lips tracing light kisses down Kai’sa’s inner thighs, enjoying her impatient squirming and very apparent arousal. She continued to kiss and lick inside of one thigh before paying attention to the other thigh, feeling Kai’sa’s legs tighten around her neck every now and then. 

Not yet. Akali wasn’t going to give her relief just yet. She continued placing light feather kisses on Kai’sa’s thighs. She’d reach the top, linger there for a second or two, before starting from the bottom again. Kai’sa was growing more impatient and she loved how her grunts were growing more intense the longer she dragged this on. She was all tongue and lips over the toned thighs. She could work her up some more, she decided.

“--- Kali…” Oh, she was enjoying it alright, Akali nearly smirked against the soft skin under her touch. Kai’sa’s increasing arousal was a telltale sign of that, but her voice? She could barely breathe her name out.

“Mhm?” Akali didn’t stop. Instead, she focused on the same spot, suckling on her dancer’s skin, all tongue and teeth, leaving another red mark in her wake.

“What is it, Bokkie?” She moved away, just slightly, admiring her handwork more than anything else.

Her reply was in the form of legs tightening around her once again, pushing her face closer to her center. Akali didn’t need to be told twice. Her work on the other body parts was done.

“So impatient today,” She teased playfully, her tongue getting to work immediately. Whatever Kai’sa was going to say in response came in the form of a loud moan as Akali’s tongue gave her no chance to form coherent words.

* * *

Ahri was on the first floor of the K/DA house. She was feeling bored, she has stopped going over all the piled-up paperwork some time ago. She still had a lot to go through, but she was feeling tired. Her shoulders were getting stiff from sitting at her desk for hours. She was tired of signing papers and going over lengthy emails that lead to nowhere. It was almost the same thing coming from several people. She decided to stop for the day, she can continue the work later in the evening or the next day.

She made herself a cup of coffee while she scrolled through her social media. It was a good break and her mood improved as she drained her cup. She got up from the chair and stretched her arms above her head. Time to find her girls and spend some time with them. She decided to check the dance studio first; her doe was there since early in the morning, she better get her out of there and let her get some rest. To her surprise, the dance studio was quiet and empty when she entered it. She looked around just to make sure, then she closed the door and left.

She wondered where their dancer was. Given the quietness in the house, she figured that their rogue must be holed up in her room playing one of her games. It would be no surprise if the rapper had gotten to Kai’sa first and got her to play a game with her. Akali seemed to get some kind of a kick from letting them try playing some of her games. Honestly, the few times Ahri tried, she was more confused and just stumbled around. The gumiho could swear that their maknae got some sort of weird satisfaction from seeing them confused and struggling to get the hang of all the movements and buttons.

Now that she thinks about it, she had seen Akali running up the stairs with a new game in her hands. Oh well, that was hours ago, she can go bother her for a bit before she continues looking for the other occupants of the house. She knows that Eve is in her garage tending to her cars. Since this was their day off, the siren often used the time to pay extra attention to her collection of cars. Doing one thing or another to them. Ahri didn’t understand much of it, every time she approached an open hood, Evelynn would tell her to keep away from touching anything.

She approached the stairs, ready to pay a surprise visit to their rogue. She was halfway up the stairs when her ears twitched and she stopped going up the stairs.

“Oho~?” A perfectly arched eyebrow looked up towards the direction of the sound she caught. The empty studio made sense now, if those moans, which she knew all too well, were any indication. She contemplated going in there and joining the two of them. But, being all too familiar with Kai’sa’s sounds, she knows it was about to be over soon. Unless Akali would take her on another round… She decided to let them be for now. She turned back and descended the stairs, deciding to go find Evelynn instead.

She quickened her steps towards the back of the house. The door leading to the large garage was slightly open, music was playing from an overhead speaker while her lifelong partner was inspecting her ever-growing collection of speedy cars.

“Eve, I’m bored~” She almost purred walking into the spacious garage, looking around trying to locate Evelynn.

“Good. Now go bother someone else.” Evelynn didn’t look up from the hood of the car she was already busy with.

“You’re the only one around.” She approached the car. If Evelynn wasn’t going to look at her of her own volition, she can help her do so.

“What are you doing?” She leaned on the car, peeking inside of the open hood.

“Don’t touch anything.” The mild threatening tone didn’t go unnoticed by Ahri, even though she was acting like she didn’t hear it. It sent a chill down her spine, not the threatening kind, but a more _exciting_ one. Maybe if she pushes the Diva just a little bit more, they can be doing something far more invigorating on the hood of the car.

“I’m not doing anything.” Her fingers hovered closer to the inside of the open hood. She wasn’t as suicidal as to actually touch anything. But Evelynn didn’t need to know that, not right now at least.

“Why don’t you go upstairs? I saw Rogue getting all giddy about something new she brought home this morning.” Evelynn was there when Akali decided to let Kai’sa join her in a gaming session earlier. The rapper was going on and on about the different modes available to play in. If that game was keeping two people busy, it can certainly keep a third person busy as well.

It’s been well over an hour since Evelynn saw her Rogue barging into the studio and dragging Kai’sa out of there. Knowing Akali, she has picked something that will last them for hours, like that shooting game she loved to play with her friends. Evelynn wasn’t worried much about the younger two, Akali knows how to handle her games and she is certain that Kai’sa will benefit from trying something that didn’t involve working herself into a burnout. This sort of activity is Akali’s forte. Evelynn trusts that Kai’sa is in good hands and that she will be well taken care of for the duration of it.

The bigger issue was getting Ahri to leave her in peace. She certainly didn’t want any scratches on her shiny car, nor did she want anything to be out of place. She won’t call the gumiho feral, per-say, but all she has to do is throw Ahri a bone and she will chase after it excitedly. Sometimes, it was just that simple. Right now, she didn’t have any literal bones to throw around, but she can do something similar.

“Dinner’s your responsibility tonight, find a good place to order from.” It can be a lengthy process, going through lists of available restaurants and looking through their menus, it should keep the blonde busy for long enough to let her finish oiling and polishing her car in peace.

“Anything goes?”

“Mhm.” She didn’t care as much for the food as she cared about getting Ahri out of her garage. So much for spending time with her cars; she is lucky to finish working on one car before the blonde is going to be back to annoy her.

“Fine, just don’t complain when the food gets here~” Ahri agreed in an indisposed manner; she turned around and trotted out of the garage.

The FOXY face had left her phone on the kitchen counter earlier and that’s where she will stay while she went over the restaurants available. Luckily, they frequently ordered takeout so she knows what to get for everyone without having to ask each one of them individually. Besides, even if she ends up getting the wrong items, she can throw it in their faces that they left her all alone to handle this and they shouldn’t complain about it.

* * *

Evelynn was back in the main house soon after Ahri was done ordering. Overall, she had worked on three cars all day. Not nearly as many as she hoped she’d finish, but it was better than nothing. Her back was starting to ache from being hunched over all day. The gumiho heard the approaching steps, and she quickly finalized the order before Eve would walk in and interfere with what she has ordered.

Just like the rest of her girls, Ahri was also busy working in her office and now going over what they are going to have for dinner. She was starting to feel hungry; it was the main reason she picked a nearby restaurant. The perks are that the food would arrive faster than if she had picked a different place. Or at least, this is what it says on the app.

“I’ve been looking at the screen for so long I can see stars,” She declared after putting her phone down. Evelynn ignored her as she went to the sink to wash her hands.

“You can run laps around the house, this will make time pass faster.” Evelynn’s back was still turned to the blonde.

“That would make me more hungry. _You_ go run some laps around the house!!”

“Why would I? I’m not the one complaining.”

“You’re the reason I’m complaining.”

“How the f—”

The doorbell ringing interrupted Evelynn mid-sentence. Ahri bolted to the door immediately, excited that the food is there at last. Evelynn set the plates on the table and wondered if they will have to call the younger two members downstairs. Left to Akali, she doubted they would hear the doorbell in the first place, let alone think of coming back down any time soon. The Rogue tended to… Get too absorbed in her preferred activities when she is left to her own devices.

It was somewhat of a _normal_ behavior of Akali, tearing her out of her room while she’s having her fun with her video games was a real job. Long hours would pass, and the rapper would swear it’s only been minutes since she had begun. She was always in the middle of a game, or ‘evening the score’, or hitting back, or something along those lines. Several times, she would be pulling all-nighters because these games never seem to finish; round after round after round. Honestly, Evelynn had tried one of the games before. It was entertaining for a bit, only for one or two rounds. After that, it was becoming quite tedious and she didn’t bother with more.

It was typical of Akali, nothing strange there. Evelynn knows that she will have to get upstairs and get their maknae down to eat something before carrying on with her gaming. This tended to happen frequently, and she is no stranger to it. But now to have Kai’sa doing the same thing… She wasn’t sure if this was a good or a bad idea. She was surprised to see Bokkie go upstairs with Akali, at least that something good. She’s been dancing in the studio for near seven hours, non-stop. Evelynn was ready to draw the line there and do something about it herself. But Akali said that she had a good plan. The Siren saw the game disc and knew of Akali’s supposed plan. Well, as long as it worked, she wasn’t going to complain about it.

Luckily, no one had to make the journey upstairs to get the girls to come down. She heard them coming down the stairs and walking into the well-lit dining area. She glanced up to look at them as each one of them took her seat at the table.

They were freshly showered and changed into something different than what they were wearing earlier. She didn’t want to wonder what this was about; one look at the dancer and Evelynn got all the answers she needed.

“Really now, Rogue? Is this your idea of playing a new game?” She eyed the several love bites lining Kai’sa’s neck.

“Oh that, right. No—We didn’t get to play any games.” Once she started biting into Kai’sa’s neck, the controller was forgotten about. They didn’t even make it past the main menu screen before they got busy with something else.

“Kai’sa was distracting you enough you totally forgot about your game? Wow.” The gumiho might have lived long enough to see all sorts of things, but even to Ahri, this is something completely unexpected. At times, her attempts to get Akali’s attention away from her game resulted in her posing on the rapper’s bed for a while before she would give up and go find someone else to keep her company.

“You really did get to work up there,” Evelynn was inspecting the marked neck, running her fingers over the dark patches of skin “Luckily, we don’t have anywhere to go to these next few days.” She added, licking her lips at the sight. She leaned closer and planted a kiss on Kai’sa’s cheek, watching her face pink slightly at the contact.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have done this if we had an upcoming photo shoot or an interview.” Akali declared, she has time management skills after all.

“Since when did that stop you?” Ahri had spent more times than she would care count concealing such mishaps with layers of makeup before they would be out in public. She knows the temptation is difficult to fight, but a little self-restraint every now and then wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Unnie, you were the one who broke the mirror in the dressing room during a break while we were doing that interview. Evelynn had to come up with a creative lie why you and Kai’sa ended up causing that little destruction.”

“Bold of you to assume I wasn’t the creative one by breaking that mirror.”

“You did it on purpose?”

“Of course.”

“What for?”

“Diversion.”

The two were busy bickering, not paying attention to anything else. Almost as soon as the argument had begun, Evelynn looked at Kai’sa sitting next to her. She had one lasher wrapped around the dancer’s waist and pulling her closer towards herself.

Since Kai’sa had walked into the dining area, her long hair was down, and she was wearing nothing but a half-buttoned shirt and shorts. Evelynn had felt the need to take her up to her bed. And honestly, dinner be damned. There was a more pressing type of hunger she needs to satiate first. She got up from the table, lasher still around the dancer, pulling her along with her. As she led the two of them up the stairs, she could still hear the loud banter coming from the dining area.

“That was one time, Rogue, oh my god!”

“Right, _one_ time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun to test the waters. Feedback is much appreciated.  
> I might be working on a longer fic but shhh you didn't hear that from me~  
> You can follow my twitter (@therainebot) for endless ranting about these lesbians.


End file.
